


Ripped

by freshlettuceboi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DBH, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Mute Niles, Pre-Relationship Reed900, RK900 is Niles, Thicc Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshlettuceboi/pseuds/freshlettuceboi
Summary: Gavin is asked to wear his police uniform for an interview with the news. The only problem is, the uniform is about three sizes too small.He thinks he’ll be alright......until he sits down.





	Ripped

Following the orders Fowler had given the entire bullpen yesterday at the precinct, Gavin stood in front of his wardrobe, right hand scratching at his hip and the other entangled in his damp hair. He’d had a shower after his workout, and was now contemplating cancelling his interview with the press as he stared, openly dejected, at his old uniform - neatly folded and hung in a suit bag in the dark wardrobe.

He let out as sigh as he unhooked it and moved it to his bed, the bag was ridiculously dusty and Gavin sneezed once or twice in the process of unzipping it. It had been years since he’d worn his uniform, he knew that there was no way it would fit, not since the gym trips and squats - not to mention that he was older and had definitely grown since he first joined the DPD. 

The uniform came out of the bag easily, all hung on a single hanger with trousers, shirt, tie and badges attached. He even found his old radio, handcuffs and badge at the bottom of the bag.

“Jesus...” Gavin mumbled to himself, his left hand holding up the hanger with all its contents on it in front of him. He sighed again, shaking his head. “There’s no way. Absolutely no way this’ll fit.”

With his right hand, he undone the brown towel and let it fall to the floor, he gently put the outfit down again to pull on a pair of Diesel boxers - tights ones, if he was going to fit in those trousers, he was gonna need some tight undies. The elastic pinged against his hip and he swore under his breath at the sharp sting before starting to dress himself.

First was the shirt, he pulled it on and had to use little to no effort in buttoning it up, but he did roll the sleeves up to his elbows as they weren’t long enough and reached just short of his wrists. He added the tie, it was black and came with a slick metal tie-pin to hold it in place. 

Last of the clothing items were the trousers. Initially, they fit perfectly from ankle to knee; that soon changed mid-thigh to hip when Gavin had to wriggle and jump to get the zip and button done up. He chuckled to himself, proud that he could still get them on — only just — and could now add the other elements of his uniform, such as his belt, gun holster, badge, radio and handcuffs. 

Once the uniform was complete, Gavin grabbed his duffle bag and shoved his gym clothes (just in case) and everyday clothes into as he definitely was not staying in this uniform all damn day. Finally after one last check in the mirror, he decided to make his exit to the precinct, not before he flashed his reflection a wink. 

The journey to the precinct was mediocre, nothing out of the ordinary, in fact the only thing remotely interesting is that Gavin managed to miss all of the red lights on his way to work - and no, he totally didn’t silently cheer each time the light stayed green.

Carefully, Gavin pulled into the DPD’s parking lot, cursing as he sees the News van already here and parked - in his spot of all places! He swung his rusty old car round into a spot just opposite and turned the ignition off before taking a moment to relax. 

Several minutes passed, he wasn’t late, so it didn’t matter, the crew where probably setting up anyway. He breathed through his nose, then out of his mouth and rubbed his sweaty palms on his trouser pants before opening his door and stepping out. The blissfully cold air was a relief, it hit his lungs hard and made his breathing regulate again as he made his way into the precinct’s entrance. 

Not many people where there, spare the receptionist who was expected to be there. Gavin suspected the others where trying to get a load of the reporters, cameras and make themselves out to be hard at work. The reporters probably brought it hook, line and sinker the poor bastards.

When Gavin walked around the corner he was met with a hall of busy people, cameras on tripods, cameras in hand, micro phones being assembled and tested for use. It was mayhem.

Gavin liked it.

He liked it because it meant that no one was paying attention to him or his tight pants. No one would notice, he would get the interview out of the way, be in Fowler’s good books, be the politest he’s ever been as they leave, and change out of this blasted uniform as soon as he’s scott free.

—————————

Some point in the morning, he’d lost sight of the reporters, it was putting his nerves on edge. It felt as though they where behind him, watching his every move, but he couldn’t turn around because he was under orders to not address the camera until his interview. His shift wouldn’t start for another half an hour, it was a smart decision to come in early this morning, as it meant he could relax for a short time away from his desk in the comfort of the break room. Instead what he did was stock up on unlimited caffeine from the worn-down old coffee dispenser.

It wasn’t long however, before Niles was tapping Gavin on the shoulder. 

“Fowler has requested you meet him near the Integration Rooms for your interview.” Niles smiles at him, the small screen displaying the words on his palm.

“Thanks,” Gavin offered a small smile back, still not used to the identical androids every since Niles joined the force — or since he met Stefan. He straightened his tie, before murmuring a quick ‘wish me luck’ and making his exit.

—————————

The interview was quick, easier than Gavin was expecting. He felt ridiculous for working himself up too much, all they wanted to know was his name, job title and what he did day-in-day-out, but he was so stressed this morning — perhaps the steady stream of coffee before his interview helped calm him. 

Fowler thanked him as he left, and dismissed him back to his usual routine at his desk until something arose. With his confirmation that he could leave, Gavin made his way through the DPD and back to the bullpen, silently hoping that a new case file wasn’t sat on his desk so he could just relax for a while. Stunningly, there was no case file on his desk, it wasn’t very often that he got this luck.

With a brief nod in Hank’s direction as a silent hello, Gavin pulled his desk chair back and sat. A loud zip was heard around the almost quite bullpen, it was far to loud to be someone’s coat or duffel bag. It was followed by a muffled whimper. 

Gavin sat, mouth agape but covered by his left hand, his right flew to cover the new expanse of space between his thighs - also to cover the very prominent bulge in his tight boxers so no one saw.

The new slit in his trousers was about 30 centimetres long, and stretched from just under his zipper to the end of his taint - in other words, his arsehole. It was definitely not very flattering. 

To focused on how the hell he was going to get out of this one, it took him a moment to realise that there was snickering coming from his right. Looking up, Gavin made eye contact with the ocean blue’s of his partner, who had a finger between his synthetic teeth, trying to prevent the laughter. Which was a useless attempt in the end because the light snickering could still be heard through his nose anyway.

Gavin groaned, he knew that his incident wouldn’t go unnoticed, but he had hoped that it would have been someone else at least. 

“Niles... this isn’t funny...” Gavin grumbled, his good mood gone and replaced with a sour one.

“It kind of is, detective.” His hand left the grip of his teeth to display his response.

“For Christ sake, Niles go get my change of clothes from my car.” He fished his keys from his pocket and tossed them on to Niles’ desk.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” If Niles’ writing hand a tone of voice, Gavin could tell that it was judgemental, challenging and it was clear he wanted a better response than just a repeat of what was initially said.

“Niles, could you please go get my spare clothes from my car?” Gavin said it softly this time, and added for good measure another, “please?” 

“Mmhm, much better.” Niles stood, Gavin’s car keys in his hand.

Niles walked round Gavin’s desk and captured a quick picture, for future blackmail if he ever needed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to AO3, this is my first fic on her, I accept constructive criticism.


End file.
